


"Division"

by tonnaree



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock TV
Genre: Angst is too mild a term, I was pretty depressed myself when I wrote this., M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonnaree/pseuds/tonnaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock falls and John Watson's heart is torn in two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Division"

“Division”

a blink  
a breath  
an instant  
life shatters  
into before  
and after

irrevocable  
irreversible  
cries to heaven   
go unheeded  
will god not   
take it back

falling  
flailing  
into black  
dank walls  
offer no purchase  
nothing slows   
descent

disconnected   
disbelieving  
the precariousness  
of life


End file.
